The 5th 'Doppelgänger'
by Maethoriel Artemis
Summary: Melanie Sommers finds out that she has a twin sister - Elena Gilbert. But when she moves to Mystic Falls, her life changes in ways that she did not expect. (apologies for the bad summary) OC/Damon
1. Melanie's profile

name: Melanie Sommers

Hair colour: chocolate cherry

Eye colour: hazel

Height: 5.7

Appearance: Melanie has a slim athletic build. She has an oval shaped face, light olive skin, almond shaped eyes.

Backstory 

Melanie was born on June 22rd 1992

2009 – 17 year old Melanie and her mother Jenna moves to Mystic Falls after the accident which claimed the lives of Elena and Jeremy's parents. Melanie gets enrolled at Mystic Falls high.

Differences between her and Elena

· Melanie's hair is reddish brown 

· Melanie is the younger out of the two by 8 minutes


	2. prologue

Prologue

Ring! Ring! The phone went. "Hello?" Jenna said answering it. "Miss Sommers? It's Richard Price, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Miranda and Grayson Gilbert were killed in a car accident. As the families next of Kin, you need to look after their children as their Guardian", the lawyer explained.

"Mom what's going on?" Melanie asked when she found Jenna starting to pack up their stuff. "Melanie I've got something to tell you", Jenna said.

One week later…

Elena opened the door to find a girl standing there who looked almost a mirror image of herself. "Hi Elena. I'm Melanie, your twin sister", she said introducing herself. Elena just stared at her when Jenna came up "I think it would be best if I explained", she said.


	3. Pilot

**please rate and review! **

4 months later…

_Dear diary,_

_I still feel weird writing in here but Elena said it's a good way to get out my thoughts and feelings. I can't get over the fact that I've got a sister, a twin. I nearly had a heart attack when my mom, I mean Aunt Jenna told me. Despite everything I still see Jenna as my mom maybe because she is the only one I've ever known. I want to be sad about Miranda and Grayson but I barely knew them. _

_It has been 4 months since we moved to Mystic Falls. It's not a bad place to live. Bit small but the best part is that it is steeped in history. (I'm a bit of a history nut as I spent the first few weeks trying to learn as much as I could about the history of Mystic Falls. _

"Melanie! Hurry up you're going to be late!" she heard Jenna call. "Ok mom!" Melanie called back.

_Today is the first day of my new school. I'm pretty exited but also nervous. _

Melanie shut her diary and put it back in the designated hiding place. She looked at herself in the mirror. When she first came face to face with Elena, Melanie was surprised to see that they looked identical but if you looked close enough you would discover that Melanie's hair is slightly red whereas Elena's isn't. Melanie pulled her long hair into pony tail, picked up her bag and went down stairs. "Is that coffee I smell?" she said going into the kitchen. "Yep, fresh from the pot", Elena said pouring her a cup and handing it over. "Thanks", Melanie replied.

"Is there coffee?" Mel's and Elena's brother Jeremy asked entering the room. He took to cup from Melanie just as she was about to take a sip. Elena poured her another cup and handed it over "thanks", Melanie mouthed taking it. "It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared", Jenna said going to her bag "lunch money?" she asked holding out 3 notes. Jeremy and Melanie took their money whilst Elena politely declined. "Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked putting her purse away. "Mom don't you have a big presentation today?" Melanie asked sipping her coffee. "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at", Jenna glanced at her watch "now. Crap!" she said shaking her hair loose from the clip. "Then go we'll be fine", Elena said. Jenna gave her a smile and left.

"You ok?" Elena asked Jeremy. "Don't start", he said taking his coffee and leaving the kitchen. The sisters exchanged looks. Melanie placed a hand on Elena's shoulder "it's going to take some time", Melanie said and Elena nodded in agreement.

At the school…

"Looking forward to your first day?" Bonnie, Elena's best friend asked. Melanie and Bonnie met over the summer and had become friends pretty quickly. "Ask me when it's over", Melanie replied. They walked through the crowded corridors. "Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot – can I still say 'tranny mess?" Bonnie asked a Kelly Beech passed them in the corridor. "Nope that phrase stopped being used in my school last year", Melanie said. "Ah, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year", Bonnie said when they reached Bonnie's locker.

Elena waved to a guy across the hall. "He hates me", Elena said when the guy in the football jacket, her ex Matt, didn't wave back. "That's not hate. That you he dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it", Bonnie said "he's probably listening to Air supplies greatest hits", Melanie said gaining a smile from both girls.

"Elena. Oh, My god", a blonde girl said giving her a massive hug. "Caroline this is my sister Melanie", Elena said introducing her. "You two look exactly alike", Caroline said stating the obvious "that's because we're twins", Melanie replied. Caroline gave her a hug too, taking Melanie by surprise. "I'm so sorry. It must be hard for you too", she said. Not waiting for Melanie's reply Caroline broke of the hug and asked Bonnie "how is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine thank you", Elena said. Melanie glanced at her. _She is so not fine._ "Really?" Caroline asked hoping it was the case. Elena smiled "yes much better", she said. Caroline gave both girls a hug again. "See you guy's later?" Caroline said "ok Bye!" Bonnie said to Caroline as she walked off. Melanie glanced at Elena with a look of amusement on her face. Elena shook her head smiling "no comment", she said.

"I'm going to get my paper work sorted", Melanie said to Bonnie and Elena. "Ok", Elena replied. Melanie walked to the office and reached the door the same time as someone else did. The boy opened the door for her "thank you", Melanie said smiling at him. They both walk into the office. Melanie hands over her papers. "Everything looks fine. Have a good first day Melanie", the woman said filing her papers and handing over a timetable. "Thank you", Melanie said taking it. She gave the boy another smile as she left.

History class

Stefan sat down in Mr Tanner's class. He wasn't paying too much attention though as he was glancing between Melanie who he met outside the office and Elena. He would have thought that they were the same girl except for the fact that they were dressed differently. Elena caught his eye and she gave him a small smile. Stefan also exchanged glances with Melanie who was sitting at the desk just in front on Elena.

Graveyard…

Damon was hovering around the cemetery. He'd been doing that for a while now watching Elena. She was there again today but this time she had someone else with her. It came as a shock to him to see that the girl was in every way identical to Elena. The girl placed some flowers next to a tombstone. "I'll give you some time", Damon heard her say. "Melanie, you don't have to go. They're your parents too", Elena replied. "To be honest Elena, I'm finding it hard to imagine them as my parents. I mean I only knew them as my Aunt and Uncle who live in Mystic Falls. I never met them or you. The only pictures that were in the house where not that recent. So no offence but I will always think of Jenna as my mom", Melanie said. "That's completely understandable. I just wish…" Elena broke off "I wish you could've met them. You would've loved them". Melanie gave her a hug "from what you told me I'm sure I would've", she said.

Melanie and Elena broke off the hug when a large crow landed on their parent's tombstone. "Go away! Shoo!" she said waving her arm. The bird flew off. "Uh Mel?" Elena said suddenly noticing a blanket of fog appear. They looked at each other and walked quickly away. Melanie paused at the edge of the wooded area thinking someone was watching. The two girls hurried down the slope when Elena tripped. Melanie helps her up and they turn to see the boy from history standing there.

"You two ok?" he asked "yeah just got a bit spooked. With the fog and all", Elena said. "Melanie right?" the boy asked Melanie. "That's me and this is my sister Elena", Melanie replied. "Nice to meet you. I'm Stefan", he said. "I know. We have history together", Elena said smiling. "And english and French", Stefan added. "Nice ring", Melanie commented when she noticed the ring on his finger. "It's a family ring. I'm kind of stuck with it. Weird huh?" Stefan said fiddling with it. "Well there's rings and there's that", Elena said.

Stefan smiled then glanced down at her leg. He frowned. "Did you hurt yourself?" he asked looking at her. "Hmm?" Elena said. "Did you hurt yourself?" Stefan repeated. "Oh, uh, I don't know", Elena said. She rested her foot on a rock and pulled up her jeans. "Ouch", Melanie commented on her injury. Stefan turns around "you ok?" Elena asked. "You should go. Take care of that", he said not turning around.

"Where did he go?" Melanie asked after turning back around and seeing that Stefan was no longer there. "I don't know", Elena replied.

Later at The grill…

"How are you and Elena doing?" Matt asked Melanie. "It's tough. We're just taking one day at a time", she replied. "Has she said anything about me?" he asked "oh no. so not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her", Bonnie said answering his question. "I feel weird calling her", Matt said "you need to give it more time", Bonnie said. The four of them looked up when Elena entered with Stefan. "More time huh?" Matt said getting up. Melanie and Bonnie exchanged a look. "There is seriously a lot of drama in one small place", Melanie commented.

Elena and Stefan came over to the table after having a brief conversation with Matt. "So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked eager to find out as much as she could. "Mm- Hmm. And moved away while I was still young", Stefan replied. "Parents?" Bonnie asked "my parents passed away", Stefan said. Elena and Melanie glanced at each other "I'm sorry", Elena said. "Any siblings?" Melanie asked. "None that I talk to. I live with my uncle", Stefan replied. "So what about you Melanie? I bet you have some interesting stories" Caroline said turning her attention to the younger twin. "Oh um there's not much to tell. I lived with my adoptive mom in Columbus, Ohio. Then one day Jenna gets a call from her lawyer and we move here", Melanie said. "Hm interesting. As you two are new then you don't know about the party tomorrow", Caroline said clearly not interested in what Melanie had to say. "It's a back to school thing at the falls", Bonnie said explaining. "Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena "of course she is", Bonnie said answering for her.

History class – next day

"Battle of willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennet?" Mr Tanner asked. "Um … a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot", Bonnie replied. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms Bennet", Mr Tanner said. "Jackass", Melanie murmured under her breath. Unfortunately Mr Tanner heard it "Miss Sommers? Perhaps you could tell us?" he asked. Melanie looked him in the eye and said confidently "346 casualties unless you're counting civilians". "That's correct. Except that there were no civilian casualties in the battle", Mr Tanner said. "There were 27. Soldiers attacked a church that they believed were housing weapons. They were wrong. I read the archives may you should re-read them, brush up on your facts", Stefan said. He caught Melanie's eye and she smiled at him.

As a result of her comment, Mr Tanner decided to give Melanie extra work to do. "Guess you won't be going to the party then?" Elena said trying not to laugh "you're lucky that he didn't ask you because he would've insulted you worse than Bonnie if you didn't know the answer", Melanie replied.

_Vicki walks through the woods. As she walks fog creeps up behind her. She turns around "Jeremy? Is that you?" Vicki asked but there is no one there. She looks down at the fog which now is spilling around her feet. A man appears in the fog behind her but she doesn't notice. Vicki carries on walking until she thought that someone was behind her. She turns again "Jeremy?" she asks. No one is there. Vicki turns to walk away. She screams as someone unseen attacks her._

Melanie sat up. She'd fallen asleep at her desk whilst doing the history work. _What the hell was that?_ She thought. Melanie got up for the desk and stretched. She went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Flashes of the dream appeared behind her eyelids.

Melanie shuddered. She decided to go downstairs to get herself a hot chocolate. After preparing it she curled up on the sofa with her diary. Whilst she was writing in it Elena came home. Elena entered the living room and flopped down on the sofa. Melanie saw the look on her face "What happened?" she asked. "Vicki was attacked tonight", Elena said. "Oh god. Is she gonna be ok?" Melanie asked. "She lost a lot of blood but she's stable. Jeremy is at the hospital with her", Elena replied.

"You ok?" Elena said noticing Melanie's expression. "Yeah I'm fine. Just tired. Been doing homework for the last few hours", Melanie said. "I'm heading to bed. Night", she said to Elena. "Night", Elena said as she left the room.


	4. night of the comet

_Dear diary, _

_I'm still pretty spooked by the dream I had about Vicki and even more freaked that it came true. But it doesn't mean anything? Does it? At least I hope it doesn't. _

Melanie left her room to go to school. She ran into Jenna in the hall. "Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" she asked gesturing to her semi smart outfit. "Depends where you're going?" Melanie asked twisting her hair into a loose braid. "Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Jenna asked putting her hair up. "Sexy stewardess", Melanie said. Jenna lets it down "boozy house wife", Melanie said. "Up it is", Jenna said. Elena joined them in the hall "morning. Where's Jeremy?" she asked. "He left early. Something about finishing a bird house in wood shop", Jenna replied. Melanie and Elena share a look "there is no wood shop is there?" Jenna asked figuring it out. Elena shook her head "nope".

Parent – teacher conference

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. All right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes", Mr Tanner said to Jenna. "Mr Tanner. Are you aware that his parents just died?" Jenna asked. "Four months ago. A great loss. Car accident on Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The uh, mothers kid sister?" Mr Tanner asked. "Younger sister", Jenna corrected starting to get really annoyed with him.

"Six classes? Are you sure? I mean that's hard to do", Jenna said still trying to get her head around what Mr Tanner was saying. "Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms Sommers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative and hung over. Are there any other relatives in the picture?" Mr Tanner asked. "I'm their sole guardian", Jenna replied trying to remain calm. "Uh-huh. Could there be?" Mr Tanner asked. "What are you suggesting exactly?" Jenna asked not quite seeing his point.

"It's an impossible job raising 3 teens", Mr Tanner replied. "No not really. I've raised Melanie on my own all this time", Jenna said. "Wrong answer. It is an extremely possible job, despite the fact that you raised one of them as your own. And anything less and you're not doing it properly", Mr Tanner said. Jenna looked like she wanted to smack him.

Gilbert house much later…

"He's on the rebound and has raging issues", Elena said explaining her conversation with Damon earlier. "I know what that's like. I once dated a guy who was on the rebound. Turns out he just wanted to get me in bed", Melanie said. "You sure sorted him out pretty quickly though", Jenna said and they both laughed. "What did you do?" Elena asked curious. "I drop kicked him in front of his friends", Melanie said smiling.

The three women looked up as Jeremy entered. "Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna demanded as he made his way to the stairs. Elena and Melanie exchanged a look between them. "More stoner stories Jenna? Look I get it, you were cool once and that's cool", Jeremy said giving her thumbs up (he's a little high). "Oh, no. no, no!" Jenna said throwing an apple at the back of Jeremy's head. "Ow! Why? Why… why did you do that?" Jeremy asked stopping and turning the look at her. "Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion", Jenna said. "Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight", Jeremy said clearly not listening. He went up the rest of the stairs leaving Jenna shaking her head in disbelief.

Mystic Falls Square – next day

Damon wandered through the square not really taking too much notice of what was going on around him. "Would you like a program?" a girl asked him. Damon looked up to see Melanie standing there with a pamphlet in her hand. "Thank you", he said giving her a smile. She smiled back and walked off. Damon watched her go.

Soon afterward he spotted the blonde girl that he'd spoken to a couple of nights ago. _Let the fun begin. _

Gilbert house that evening

Elena and Melanie left the celebration early. Melanie left because she was starting to get a pretty bad head ache. Elena left due to the conversation between her and Stefan. Melanie went to the bathroom to get some aspirin. After she took some, she was going back to her room when she heard Elena and Jenna talking. "Like I didn't know I was screwing up", Melanie heard Jenna say. "You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna", Elena said. "Elena's right mom", Melanie said entering the room. "Yes, I am. You know why, because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. I'm going to say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible", Jenna said practically in tears. Melanie gave her a hug "this is the fear talking", she said. "You're a little scared. We all are. I have to go do something. Are you gonna be ok?" Elena asked Jenna. She nodded and Elena left.

Jenna and Melanie sat down on Jeremy's bed. "Mom. You shouldn't let what Mr Tanner says get to you. If you ask me, you're doing pretty well to look after the 3 of us single handed. Besides you raised me on your own all these years and I've turned out pretty well", Melanie said. "Thanks Mel", Jenna said wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Now what do you say to curling up on the sofa and spending some quality time with Ben and Jerry?" Melanie asked. "Sounds great", Jenna said. The two of them went down stairs and shared a bowl of ice cream between them like they'd done many times before.

_Melanie went into her bathroom. She turned on the light and gasped. The mirror was covered in numbers. The same 3 numbers over and over. 8, 14, 22. It was written in blood. Completely freaked out she backed out of the bathroom and ran to her bedroom. She tripped over a body that was in the door way. Beside it were the numbers 8, 14, 22. Melanie screamed. _

Melanie sat up gasping and shaking. _ What is wrong with me? _


	5. friday night bites

_Dear Diary, I had another dream. I know that the numbers 8, 14, 22 mean something. But not good something, a bad something. I'm not going to tell Elena about this, she'd think I'm crazy. Maybe Bonnie would understand._

Mystic Falls high

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow", Bonnie said as she, Elena and Melanie exited the car. "You are the one who said to go for it", Elena said accusing her friend. "Now I'm saying take it slow", Bonnie said. "Why the about -face?" Melanie asked. "It's not an about face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field. That goes for you too Melanie", Bonnie said. "Oh no, I'm steering clear of men", Melanie said putting her hands up. "Oh because I'm so that girl. Seriously what are you not saying?" Elena said. "It's stupid", Bonnie said trying to avoid bringing it up. "Out with it Bon", Melanie said.

Bonnie hesitated before replying "I accidently touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling". "Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena asked not believing in Bonnie's 'feelings'. Melanie on the other hand, due to her experiences of weird dreams thought that there may be something to it. "You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend", Bonnie said. "And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to think things are starting to get back to normal again. Stefan and my sister are a big part of that", Elena said. "Aw thanks sis!" Melanie said putting her arm around Elena's shoulder.

A few moments later Stefan joined the three girls. "Moring Elena. Morning Mel, Bonnie", Stefan said. "Hey um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later", Bonnie said quickly and left. "I gotta go too. See you in class", Melanie said going after Bonnie.

"Bonnie! Wait up!" Melanie called. Bonnie stopped and waited for Melanie to catch up. "I need to talk to you about something", she said when she caught up. "What about?" Bonnie asked. "Have you ever had really weird dreams? You know, ever since you found out that you were a witch", Melanie said lowering her voice when she said witch. "No. I've only been getting feelings and seeing strange things when I touch someone", Bonnie replied. "Why?" Bonnie asked concerned for her friend. "I had a dream about Vicki being attacked and she does. Then last night I had a really freaky one", Melanie said. "What was it about?" Bonnie asked partly curious and partly worried. "I don't really want to talk about it. But all I know is that the 3 numbers I saw mean something. I just haven't figured out what", Melanie said. "Wait. 3 numbers? They aren't 8, 14 and 22 by any chance?" Bonnie asked half hoping that Melanie was going to say no. "Yeah, how did you know?" Melanie asked surprised. "I've been seeing those numbers too", Bonnie said" I wonder what they mean". "I don't know Bon. I don't know", Melanie replied. They looked at each other both scared but both grateful that they weren't alone in this.

History class

"World war ended in… anybody got anything?" Mr Tanner asked. There was silence "Miss Juan?" he asked a student in the front row. She shrugged her shoulders "1945", Mr Tanner said answering his own question.

"Psst. FYI… our team sucks. They could use you", Elena whispered to Stefan. "Can't", Stefan whispered back. "Pearl Harbour", Mr Tanner asked the class. "I'm a loner", Stefan whispered to Elena.

"Miss Gilbert?" Mr Tanner asked "hmm?" Elena said as she didn't hear the question. "Pearl Harbour?" Mr Tanner asked again. "Um..." Elena said unsure "December 7th, 1941", Melanie said yet again bailing out her sister. "Thank you, Miss Gilbert", Mr Tanner said sarcastically. "Technically I could go by Miss Gilbert as Elena is my sister", Melanie said.

"Ok, since you think it's funny. The fall of the Berlin wall", Mr Tanner said not liking that fact that Melanie answered back. She looked him in the eye, refusing to be intimated by him "1989", she said.

"Civil rights act", Mr Tanner asked. _Oh hell_ Melanie thought hard. She knew this one but couldn't remember it. "No? Not so confident now are you?" Mr Tanner said smugly. "1964. I'm pretty good with dates", Stefan said helping Melanie out. "Really? How good? Keep it to the year", Mr Tanner said.

"John F. Kennedy assassination"

"1963"

"Martin Luther King"

"1968"

"Lincoln"

"1865"

"Roe vs Wade"

"1973"

"Brown vs Board"

"1954"

"Battle of Gettysburg"

"1863"

"Korean war"

"1950 to 1953"

"Ha! It ended in 52", Mr Tanner said rather childishly. "Actually, sir it was 53", Stefan said correcting him. "Look it up somebody. Quickly", Mr Tanner said wanting to sort this mini conflict over the end date out. "Stefan is right. It ended in 1953", Melanie said glad that she knew that date.

Outside in the field

"Oh my god! You're here!" Bonnie said giving Elena a hug when she came up with her sister. "And Mel you're here too", she said surprised. "Yep. Elena wanted to get back into doing normal stuff so she somehow got me into cheerleading", Melanie explained. "That and if she went I couldn't exactly back out", Elena added. "By the way you're coming to dinner tonight", Elena said stretching. "I am?" Bonnie asked also stretching. "You, me, Mel and Stefan", Elena replied. Melanie saw Bonnie's expression "come on Bon, give him a chance. I am", Melanie said to her.

"Have you seen Caroline? I've texted her like a hundred times", Bonnie asked trying to change the subject. "Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennet! You're going to be there", Elena told her friend. "Fine. I'll go", Bonnie said reluctantly.

"Seriously where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked since it was 30 minutes into practice and she still hadn't shown up. "I don't know. I's not like her", Elena said growing concerned for their blonde friend. "I'll try her again", Bonnie said dialling Caroline's number again. Elena spots Caroline in car that was pulling up. "Uh", she said pointing it out to Bonnie and Melanie who had their backs turned.

"That must be the mystery guy from the Grill", Bonnie said as Caroline kissed him. "That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore", Elena said getting up. "Salvatore as in Stefan?" Bonnie asked also standing up along with Melanie. "You mean to tell me that guy is Stefan's 'raging family issue'?" Melanie asked her sister recalling what she said a couple of nights ago. "That'd be the one", Elena confirmed.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind", Caroline said smugly to Elena. "All right let's start with a double pike herkey hurdler. Melanie why don't you stand from the back so that you can watch", she said. Melanie stood at the back of the group "5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 8", Caroline said keeping a steady rhythm for the particular 'cheer'. After the first few Melanie slowly got bits and pieces of the routine. By the end of practice she'd managed to keep up throughout the majority of the routine. Melanie was surprised to find that it was cheerleading was almost tolerable but she would rather do running over it anytime.

Gilbert house

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-0. A commercial break comes on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture", Bonnie said still a little freaked by the whole 3 numbers deal. "Oh, come on. That commercial is on a constant loop", Elena said not seeing the link between that and Bonnie being a psychic. "Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie said still trying to convince Elena. "Maybe we should play the lottery", Elena said seriously. She laughed at Bonnie's expression "have you talked to your Grams?" she asked unpacking the food from the bags.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't wanna be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" she asked both girls. "I don't want to be a witch", Elena said pouring the food into a bowl. "Me neither", Melanie said setting the table. The doorbell rang "Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self", Elena said determined for the evening to go well. She leaves to go get the door.

"Birthday candles", Bonnie said and opened a draw. Sure enough there were the birthday candles. The two teens stared at them.

Stefan and the four girls sat down and had dinner. It was awkward at first until Elena mentioned about Bonnie's witch heritage. Just as they were finishing up the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it", Melanie said getting up. She opened the door to find Caroline and Damon standing there.

"Surprise! Bonnie told me that you were having dinner so we brought dessert", Caroline said. She came in to the house and handed Melanie the dessert. "Hi I'm Damon. Stefan's brother", Damon said introducing himself politely. "I know. I saw you at practice today. I'm Melanie", Melanie said. "Oh, where are my manners. Come on in", Melanie said unknowing that inviting him in meant that he could come and go as he pleased.

Stefan stared at his brother who'd just been invited in. "you and Elena have a lovely home", he commented stepping in. "thank you", Melanie said.

Living room, a little later

Elena, Damon and Bonnie where in the kitchen whilst Melanie, Stefan and Caroline where talking in the living room. "That's a nice scarf", Stefan said spotting it. "Thank you, it's new", Caroline replied. "You know I think I have one very similar to that. I never wear it. Why don't I get it for you? See if you can put it to good use?" Melanie said getting up.

Damon came into the room as Melanie left. "Where are you off to?" he asked. "Just getting a scarf of mine that I hardly ever wear. I thought Caroline might want it", Melanie replied.

"Why don't you go see if Elena and bonnie need help in the kitchen", Damon said compelling Caroline. "You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena and Bonnie need some help in the kitchen", Caroline said as if Damon hadn't suggested it.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to", Stefan said the minute that Caroline had left. "Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking", Damon said. "All right you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena and Melanie, good for you. Now it's time for you to go", Stefan said eager to get his brother away from Elena and Melanie as quick as possible. "That's not a problem. Because… I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your cheerleader and her sister whatever I want to do. Because that is normal for me", Damon said knowing that his brother can't exactly prevent him from returning to the Gilbert home whenever he wanted to.

That evening….

Melanie leaves the window open a crack to allow the cool night air in. she sat in bed with her diary debating what to write. In the end she didn't write anything. Melanie set her diary on her bedside table and shut the lamp off. She rolled over onto her side and fell asleep. Damon stands under her window and listens to her breathing as she falls asleep.

Football game, next day

"Hey guys!" Melanie said joining Stefan and Elena. "Hey Mel", Elena said. "You sticking with Cheerleading then?" Stefan asked noticing her in the uniform. "It's not really my thing but I told Caroline that I will do the cheer tonight. Can't bail out now", Melanie said "that's a really nice necklace", added spotting the necklace around Elena's neck. "Thanks. Stefan gave it to me", she said. "Oh that reminds me. I got a little something for you too", Stefan said handing over a box. Melanie opened it "it's really pretty", she said holding up a small charm bracelet. "Thanks Stefan. I love it", she said putting it on. She turns to Elena "he's got my approval", Melanie says to her jokingly. Elena laughs at that "I've gotta go. Bonnie was gonna go through the routine with me one last time so I know it properly", Melanie says heading off to find Bonnie.

~night time~

Mr Tanner gave an inspiring Pep rally for the football team. Afterwards there was a short altercation between Jeremy and Tyler, which Stefan put a stop to.

As it was slightly cooler that evening and as she was only wearing the cheerleading uniform, Melanie walked to the car to grab her jacket. She opened the back door of the car and picked up her jacket. Melanie jumped when she turned around and saw Damon standing there. "Damon, you scared me. What are you doing here?" she asked "I'm hiding from Caroline", he whispered "why?" Melanie asked. "She talks more than I can listen. I needed a break", Damon replied. "Uh huh", Melanie said. "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy", Damon said. "She does have some annoying traits but as she's one of Elena's best friends I've learned to get used to her", Melanie said.

"Duly noted. It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable", Damon said apologising. "Well it clearly is because you put an alternate meaning behind what you just said", Melanie said to him seeing right through him due to the fact that the last guy she went out with tried to do the same. She didn't fall for it then and she wasn't going to fall for it now. "You're right I do have other intentions, but so do you", Damon said attempting to charm her. "I don't think so", Melanie said trying to get past him.

"You want me", Damon said "what?" Melanie asked surprised "you find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you've even dreamed about me. And right now… you want to kiss me", Damon said compelling her. She leant in but slapped him "what the hell is your problem? I don't know what is going on between Stefan and you but keep me and my sister out of it", Melanie said grabbing her jacket and walking off leaving him stunned.

Much later…

The police arrived on the scene of Mr Tanner's murder. Melanie spotted Bonnie looking scared. She went up to her "do you see it?" Bonnie asked. Melanie looked at the scene. She noticed the sign BLDG 8, then the car licence plate FTH14 and finally the car parking spot 22. Melanie looked at Bonnie just as shocked. "What is going on?" she asked feeling just as scared as Bonnie looked. "I wish I knew Mel. I wish I knew", Bonnie said.

Gilbert home

_Dear Diary,_

_I was right. The numbers did mean something bad. I just wish I knew what was happening to me. I know Bonnie is just as terrified as I was. But there is a reason she's a witch. She's a Bennet, a long line of Witches. I'm a Gilbert and as far as I know there isn't a single Witch to our history._

**Temptation – Moby**

_Heaven_

_A gate way to hope_

_Just like a feeling_

_I need, it's no joke_

_And though it hurts me_

_To see you this way_

_They traded by words_

_I'd never heard_

_Too hard to say them_

Salvatore boarding house

Stefan is writing in his diary.

_I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There is no good left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love, only a monster that must be stopped._

Gilbert house

_Up, down, turn around; please don't let me hit the ground_

_Tonight I think I walk alone to find my soul desire to go home_

Damon was in Melanie's room whilst she was asleep. He regarded the sleeping girl. Damon wasn't sure why she made him feel this way. He gently stroked her cheek.

_Up, down, turn around; please don't let me hit the ground_

_Tonight I think I walk alone to find my soul desire to go home_

_Oh, it's the last time, it's the last time_

_Oh, it's the last time, it's the last time_


	6. family ties

_Elena awoke when she heard a noise. She leaves her room at the same time as Melanie. They look at each other. "Hello?" Elena said looking over the banister at the hallway. Both girls see a shadow flash past downstairs. They walked down the stairs quietly. Melanie tries the light in the kitchen but the power is out. Then the TV turns on in the living room, Logan Fell is reporting a news story. "The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another two victims, local high school students Elena Gilbert and Melanie Sommers". Both girls stare at the TV as their pictures appeared._

_"You know what's coming now", a man said behind the siblings. They turned to see Damon standing in the kitchen. Melanie and Elena run towards the front door. Damon grabs Melanie and kills her. "Mel!" Elena cried. She opens the front door but Damon is standing there. Elena slams the door shut. She walks slowly towards the stairs, but Damon grabs her and bites her neck. She screamed. _

"AH!" Stefan screamed sitting bolt upright. "Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get inside your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference" Damon said glancing at his brother. Stefan was still trying to get over the nightmare "too soon", Damon said. Stefan used his vampire speed to get over to the desk. He threw a knife at Damon, where it hit him in the stomach. Damon looks down at it and stands up. He pulls the dagger out "ok I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people", Damon said.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked. "It was a mountain lion. Really big one", Damon said using his hands to emphasise on the size of the animal. "It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls'" Damon added. "Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan asked not understanding. "I've decided to stay a while. And I'm having too much fun with you, Elena and Melanie", Damon said smiling. "Can't touch them now", Stefan said.

"The vervain keeps me out of their head. Maybe that's not my target believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion, some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift. But don't you worry about it. Elena is no longer my target, her sister is", Damon said stabbing Stefan with the dagger. Stefan drops down on his knees as it seems to hurt him more than Damon due to his choice of diet. Damon looks down at the hole in his shirt "this is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move", Damon said obviously pissed off. He walked out of Stefan's room.

Gilbert house

"Scum ball. Scum bucket", Jenna said insulting the news guy on the TV "oh look it's Logan 'scum' Fell whoopee friggin' do", Melanie said sarcastically coming in with a box. "Who are you guys talking about?" Elena asked carrying a box as well. "Him", Jenna said cocking her head towards the TV. "The news guy?" Elena asked. "Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell", Jenna said. "He's the reason mom left town the first time", Melanie explained. "No way. You and him? He's cute", Elena said setting the box down at the table. "He is not cute. There is nothing cute about him", Jenna said turning the TV off.

"What are you doing with those?" Jenna asked as both Melanie and Elena started taking out items from their boxes. "We went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box", Melanie said. "Apparently Mom had told Mrs Lockwood that she could use it for the heritage display", Elena added.

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked picking it up. "Originally it was Great- great – Grandma Mary's wedding ring", Elena replied. Melanie made a mental note of that. Since she'd found out that she was a Gilbert, Melanie had tried to learn as much about the family as she could.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know on eBay?" Jeremy asked picking up an object when he came into the kitchen. Elena took it back from him "you're not going to find out", she said. "That stuff is mom and dads. You can't just give it away", Jeremy said going to the fridge. "We're only loaning it, not giving it away", Melanie said trying to ease the tension.

Jeremy just rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. Melanie helped Elena get the antiques sorted for the display. Whilst she was helping, she felt drawn to this one particular box. Melanie opened it and inside there was a necklace. Melanie carefully took it out of the box. The necklace was a lapis lazuli cameo with an antique gold flower setting. The chain itself was gold and had two small pearls close to where the cameo hung.

"That's pretty", Elena commented. "Yeah it is", Melanie said slightly hypnotized by it. She put it on and turned to Elena putting her hair up. "What do you think Miss Gilbert?" Melanie asked pretending to be a lady. "It looks gorgeous Miss Sommers", Elena replied in the same manner. They both laughed. "Seriously it looks good on you", Elena said after she'd managed to stop laughing. "Thanks", Melanie said. The necklace felt strangely familiar around her neck, almost like it was made for her.

"You should keep it", Elena said suddenly. "Are you sure? I mean isn't it supposed to go in the display?" Melanie asked surprised "Yes, I'm sure. There are plenty of things from our family that can go in the display. Bedsides, you're family and you deserve to have a piece of our heritage", Elena replied. Melanie gave her a hug "I'm going to make sure I don't lose this then", she said.

A few hours later Bonnie came over so that they could get ready for the Founders Party. "Delicate flower vs Naughty Vixen", Bonnie asked holding up two bottles of nail polish. "Hm tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena asked. I'm going with delicate flower", Melanie said taking the bottle from Bonnie. They sat down at the dining table. "Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy- ish", Bonnie commented. "I am … ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling us whatever it is you wanted to tell us as soon as you walked through the door", Elena said. "What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin to night", Bonnie asked.

"Now I really want to know", Melanie said "Bon, out with it", Elena added. "Ok, but this has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if this gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting backstory", Bonnie said. The twins looked at each other. "Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

"I know they both dated her and that's why they have issues", Elena replied. "Yeah they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until it finally worked, and she turned against Damon", Bonnie explained.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story", Melanie said starting to paint her nails. "Meaning Damon's", Elena finished. "I just wanted you to know", Bonnie said looking clearly concerned for her friend. "Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business", Elena said. "Unless he's a calculating, manipulative lair. That is your business", Bonnie said. "Bonnie!" Melanie said surprised that she would saying anything like that. "Stefan is none of those things", Elena said defending her boyfriend. "Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie asked making a very good point.

Melanie was putting the finishing touches to her outfit. She was wearing a light purple knee length Grecian style dress coupled with black flats. Melanie decided to curl her hair instead of just simply putting it up. She glanced at the necklace laying on the top of the dresser. Melanie put it on, picked up her bag and went to Elena's room. She knocked on the door. "Come in" Elena said. "So what do you think?" Melanie said turning around. "Very nice", Elena said. The doorbell rang. "That's probably Stefan", Elena said. "I'll get it", Melanie replied.

When the door opened Stefan was momentarily stunned. The woman standing their looked eerily like Katherine, from the curly brown hair down to the necklace.

"Stefan? Stefan you ok?" Melanie asked concerned for her friend. "Yeah. It just that uh Katherine had a similar necklace. Brought back some memories", Stefan said gesturing towards it. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware. I'll take it off", Melanie said. "No, you don't have to. Its fine", Stefan said quickly. "Only if you're sure", Melanie said uncertain that he was actually ok with it. "Yes I'm sure", Stefan replied. "You'd better come in and wait. Elena will be down in a moment", Melanie said stepping aside to allow him to enter.

Lockwood mansion – Founder's Party (night time)

"They look so cute together", Caroline said watching Elena and Stefan dancing. "Don't talk please", Damon said. He happened to glance over at the stairs as Melanie was descending them. "I'm going to get a drink", Caroline said and she walked off. Melanie walked over to him. When Damon had seen her enter the Lockwood Mansion he had mistaken her for Katherine. "Hey. Where did Caroline go?" Melanie asked. "Went to get a drink", Damon replied "do you want to dance?" he asked out of the blue. "Shouldn't you be doing that with your date? Meaning Caroline?" Melanie asked.

"I would but she's not here and you are", Damon replied. "I don't think so", Melanie said watching the dancers. "Please? One little dance. To make up for when I tried to kiss you", Damon said. Melanie looked at him. Something about him just made it difficult to say no. she sighed "fine one dance only". Damon smiled at her and led her out onto the dance floor.

**All we were – Matt Nathanson**

_I tasted, tasted love so sweet_

_And all of it was lost on me_

_Bought and sold like property_

_Sugar on my tongue_

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour towards you the other night. There's no excuse", Damon said. "I forgive you for acting like such as world class jerk", Melanie replied.

_I kept falling over _

_I kept looking backward _

_I went broke believing _

_That the simple should be hard _

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Damon asked surprised. "I believe in giving people the benefit of the doubt and I also believe that you were acting out because of what is going on between you and your brother", Melanie said.

_All we are we are _

_All we are we are _

_And every day is a start of something beautiful_

"You're right I was acting out. But the reasons for that are all in the past", Damon said. "What was the reason?" Melanie asked curious. "Let's just say that all the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. It all started with the original Salvatore brothers", Damon replied.

_I wasted, wasted love for you _

_Trading out for something new _

_Well, it's hard to change the way you lose_

_If you think you never won _

"What happened? To the original brothers, I mean?" Melanie asked. "You ask a lot of questions", Damon said as he danced with her. "Let's just say that the history nut in me is curious", Melanie replied smiling.

_'Cause all we are we are _

_All we are we are _

_And every day is a start of something beautiful_

_And in the end the words won't matter _

_'Cause nothing stays the same _

_And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain _

"They were killed whilst trying to save someone from the church before it was burned", Damon said answering her question. "You mean one of the 27 civilians from the battle of Willow Creek? Who were they trying to save?" Melanie asked. "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon asked.

_'Cause all we are we are _

_All we are we are _

_And every day is a start of something beautiful_

"Look I'm sorry that you and your brother have this thing between you, but Elena and I can't get in the middle of it. So I hope you two can work it out", Melanie said. "I hope so too", Damon replied sounding like he really meant it.

_All we are we are _

_All we are we are _

_And every day is a start of something beautiful_

When the song had finished Melanie noticed that her sister wasn't with Stefan anymore. "Um, I gonna go find Elena. Thank you for the dance Damon. Keep it up and maybe I'll end up being your friend", she said to him and walked off. Both Salvatore brothers looked at each other.

Melanie didn't find Elena but she ran into Bonnie instead. "Hey where's Elena?" she asked. "She went to the bathroom. She and Stefan had words", Bonnie replied. Melanie sighed "I wish Damon and Stefan could keep their issues to themselves". They wandered into the dining room.

"Look around. What's missing?" they hear Mrs Lockwood say to one of the staff. "The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen", Mrs Lockwood went on to say. The waiter left the room and so did Mrs Lockwood. When she passed the girls, she gave them a smile. "Bitch", Bonnie said "I second that", Melanie agreed. The pair were about to leave the room when Bonnie turned around and walked over to the table.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Melanie asked her friend. "Just testing something", Bonnie replied focusing on the candles. After a moment Bonnie straightened up and looked disappointed. She turned to walk out the room when Melanie tapped her on the shoulder. Bonnie turned and saw all the candles in the room where lit. Both girls look at each other.

Founder's party – lawn, later

The Gilbert sisters walked out of the Lockwood Mansion to call it a night. "Elena", Melanie said pointing to Caroline who was standing on the lawn. "Hey Care I've been looking all over for you", Elena said as they girls neared their blonde friend. "Caroline what happened?" Melanie asked seeing their friend upset but trying not to show it. "I'm fine", Caroline replied "no, you're not Care", Melanie said. The three girls embraced as Caroline starts to cry.

Lockwood Mansion

All the guests had gone home which left Mayor Lockwood and his wife; Sheriff Forbes and Logan Fell. "Thank you for staying so late", Mayor Lockwood said to the group. "Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Sheriff Forbes asked the Mayor. "She claimed it was still packed away", Mrs Lockwood said answering the question. "I can get it", Logan Fell said confidently as he knew that he could get his way into Jenna's good books to be able to come over to the Gilbert house. "Good. We're going to need it", Sheriff Forbes said. "Are you sure?" Mayor Lockwood asked uncertain. "5 bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain", Sheriff Forbes replied.

"They've come back", Logan Fell said to the group.


	7. you're undead to me

Elena and Melanie went to the Sexy Suds car wash at school. Melanie was wore light blue denim shorts and a camo bikini top. Melanie was glad that her sister and Stefan were able to work it all out. It was a good idea of Jeremy's, have Stefan make dinner for the two of them so they could have a heart to heart.

"No free discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not", Caroline reminded us for the 10th time. "We it Care. Not a charity", Melanie said to her. "Hi", Stefan said coming up to them. "Hey!" Elena said enthusiastically. "That's my cue to leave", Melanie said getting up. She walked off to find a car to wash. "The event is called sexy suds, you know" Caroline said looking their outfits before walking off. "Did we get scolded?" Stefan asked Elena. "And Judged, yeah", she added.

Sexy suds car wash, a little later

"Hey we're out of towels and those shimmy things", Elena said to Melanie and Caroline. "I'll get some more. Mind the money", Caroline said getting up. "Mel?" she added looking at her "oh, yeah. Coming", Melanie said giving Elena a 'help' look.

Caroline and Melanie walked down the corridor. She tries the door marked 'cleaner' but it was locked. "Damn", Caroline said. "I'll go try and find the key", Melanie said and walked off. Caroline waited there for her. She heard Damon's voice "Caroline. Help me". Caroline turned to see Damon looking worse for wear. "Caroline. Help me" he repeated. Caroline, freaked out turned and ran.

Melanie was going back to the Cleaner's cupboard when she noticed Caroline walk past the window outside. Melanie left the school and followed her. "Caroline!" she called running to catch up. "Hey Care stop!" Melanie said taking hold of her arm. Caroline brushed it off and kept walking.

Melanie followed her closely. _Something was off about her. It was like she's in a trance _she thought. Melanie followed her all the way to a large house. She watched Caroline enter the house and was about to follow when she noticed a large crow on the wall. It looked like the same one from the cemetery. Melanie shook her head. _All crows look the same. _

Damon leant against the wall whispering to Caroline. He heard her enter the house and come down the stairs. Then he heard something that surprised him "Caroline!" Melanie called. Damon didn't want her to be there as in his weakened state, he would most likely attack her. _Why am I worried about hurting her? That never bothered me before._

"Damon? Oh my god!" Caroline said when she saw him in the cell. "How did I know that you were here?" she asked. "Because I wanted you to very badly", Damon said slowly getting up and going to the door. "You're going to open this door", Damon said compelling her. Caroline slowly slid the bolt back. "No!" Zack said appearing. "Get out here! Run!" he said to her attempting to keep the door shut.

Caroline runs up the stairs. Damon tries to grab her ankle but misses. She reaches the top of the stairs and almost runs into Melanie. "Run!" Caroline said to her. They sprint through the house, Damon close behind. Caroline gets the front door open and they exit into the sunlight.

Damon backs away from the sun. He watches as both girls kept running down the drive way.

That evening at the Gilbert house…

Melanie was watching a video that Elena had emailed her to do with an incident in 1953. "This is Franklin Fell reporting from the Salvatore boarding house where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy", said the reporter on the grey video. "Ok they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get any closer". The camera does so focusing in on the gurneys the police where wheeling out.

"Is that the nephew?" Franklin asked spotting someone standing on the front porch. The camera zooms in and it gave Melanie a shock to see that the man was Stefan, looking the same as he did now.

Melanie just stared at the screen where it was paused on Stefan's face.

~Elena's room~

_Dear Diary_

_I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old and then they die. That's the world we live in. there's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought._

_People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves. _

~Melanie's room~

_It's not possible. It can't be. But how can I deny what is right in front of me? _Melanie writes still with the paused image of Stefan on the screen.

_Someone who never grows old. _

Elena's room~

_Never gets hurt. _

Flashback

"Oh my god is you're hand! Is it deep? How bad is it?" Elena asked taking Stefan's hand. She was surprised to see that the cut just disappeared.

_Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained…_

Flashback 

"Your face", Elena said noticing the change in Stefan's face through glass of the cabinet above the sink when she cut herself.

_Girls bitten…_

Flashback

"What is that?" Elena asked noticing something on Caroline's neck whilst in the bathroom at the Founder's Party. "Oh, my god. What happened to you?" Elena asked when she lifted away the scarf and saw the bite mark on Caroline's neck.

~Melanie's room~

_Bodies drained of blood, just like Mr Tanner. _

~both~

Flashback 

"Did she say what kind of animal it was?" Elena asked as the three walked together. "She said it as a vampire", Matt replied.

The Gilbert twins realize what it is that they had just discovered at the same time. They met on the landing as they left their rooms at the same time. "We need to talk to Stefan", Melanie said. "You don't believe if either?" Elena asked. "To tell you the truth I don't know what to believe. But we need to get some answers", Melanie replied.

The Boarding house

Stefan opened the door to find Elena and Melanie standing there. "What are you?" Elena demanded.


	8. Lost girls

Boarding house

"You know", Stefan said to the sisters. "No we don't", Melanie said. "Yes, you two do know otherwise you wouldn't be here", Stefan said. "What are you?" Melanie asked repeating her sister's question. Stefan hesitated before answering their question. He never wanted either of them to find out about him and ultimately about Damon, which could put both sisters in more danger.

"I'm a vampire", Stefan said. Both girls looked at him in shock. "It was a mistake. We shouldn't have come", Elena said. They backed off a couple of steps when Stefan went forward. Melanie grabbed her sister's arm and they ran. They came to a stop when Stefan suddenly appeared in front of them.

"How did you do that?" Elena asked still in shock. "Let us go", Melanie demanded. "No, Mel, Elena there's things that you two have to know and understand", Stefan said holding onto Elena's arms. "Let me go!" Elena said pulling out of his grasp. Stefan watches as the girls get into the car and drive off.

Gilbert house

Elena and Melanie arrive at their home and rush upstairs. Melanie checks on Jeremy, who is in his room listening to music. She nods the Elena to breathe a sigh of relief. Both girls go into their separate rooms.

~Elena's room~

Elena kicks off her shoes and yanks off her jacket. "Elena", Stefan said and she turns to find him standing by the window. Elena goes to her door but Stefan rushes over and shuts it again. "I would never hurt you or Melanie. You're both safe with me", Stefan said trying to reassure a very scared Elena. "All those animal attacks, those people who died…" Elena said accusing him. "No, that was Damon. It's not how I choose to survive but Damon does! I will explain everything to you and your sister but I beg you, do not tell anybody", Stefan said still trying to calm her down.

"How can you ask me that?" Elena said, her mind still trying to get itself around the fact that the guy who she pretty much considered a boyfriend turned out to be a vampire. "Because you and Melanie knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you and Melanie to trust me. Please Elena tell your sister", Stefan said. "Just go. If you mean neither me nor my sister any harm, then you'll go", was Elena's reply. "I never wanted this", Stefan said and backed off. Elena opened her bedroom door and when she looked back Stefan was gone.

For the rest of the evening Stefan stood guard outside the Gilbert home after the threat that Damon gave to stop by.

Damon stopped by anyway and saw his little brother playing bodyguard. He smiled _that's not gonna stop me_. Damon used his vampire speed to get up to Melanie's room. He waited for her in the shadows. When Melanie entered her room after coming from the bathroom, Damon put a hand over her mouth and took her away.

Salvatore boarding house, the next morning

Damon rang up Stefan "hey Stefan, you got my ring yet?" he asked. "Not yet", Stefan said "well you should really hurry up and get it", Damon said. "I need a little more time", Stefan said. "You've got until sun down because I've given Melanie some of my blood and you know what happens if she dies", Damon said hanging up.

Melanie looked at Damon from the armchair. She was too scared to move because Damon did feed her his blood and told her what would happen if she died with it in her system. She glanced at the girl that was on the sofa. Melanie racked her brain trying to remember where she'd seen her before. _Oh course! It's Vicki, the girl I had the dream about and Matt's sister. _Melanie watched as Damon fed Vicki his blood. Before long Vicki was conscious and Damon had told her to go take a long shower. Surprisingly Vicki did what he asked. "How did you get her to do that?" Melanie asked still scared of him but very curious. "It's called compulsion. I can male people do whatever I want", Damon replied. "The night of the football game. When you tried to get me to kiss you, you used compulsion then", Melanie said. "Yes but thanks to the bracelet my brother gave you, I couldn't compel you. It contains an herb called Vervain. As long as you have it on you a vampire can't compel you", Damon said. Melanie touched her bare wrist. "Relax I've got it right here", Damon said clasping it around her wrist.

"Why would you give this back to me?" Melanie asked confused. "Believe it or not I actually like you and I want you to know that you always had a choice. But piece of advice, don't ever take this off", Damon said. Vicki came back down stairs "ok that's my cue", Melanie said standing up "where are you going?" Damon asked "to have a shower. You snatch me from my house in the middle of the night and expect me to sit around all day in my pj's? No thank you", she replied. "Here", Damon said handing over a bag. Melanie glanced in and saw her clothes "you can use my shower", he added "second door on the left".

Melanie went upstairs and into Damon's room. She took in the room which was easily twice the size of hers. Melanie entered the en-suite and looked at herself in the mirror above the sink. She noticed that there was a little blood at the corner on her mouth from where Damon force fed her his blood. Melanie wet a piece of tissue and scrubbed hard until the blood was no longer there. After making sure that she hadn't missed any, Melanie turned on the shower, stripped off her Pj's and stepped in.

Melanie had a long shower and tried to process everything that has happened. She changed into the clean clothes that Damon had got for her. Surprisingly the items he picked went together. It was a simple white shirt sleeve shirt and jeans. There was also a pair of converse which Melanie put on. She found a hair tie in her jeans pocket so she twisted her wet hair into a braid. Melanie placed the bag on the floor and was surprised to hear a slight clink. Melanie picked it up a turned in upside down. The necklace Elena had given her fell out. Melanie picked it up wondering why Damon put it in the bag. She put it on and felt the reassured by the familiar feeling when she put it on.

Melanie left the room with her bag and was about to go downstairs when she heard a thump at the end of the hall. She headed in the direction of the noise, up another couple of steps to another bedroom. Melanie's eyes widened when she saw Vicki lying on the floor. She backed away and turned to go when Damon suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Are you going to kill me when you get bored again?" Melanie asked. "Nope only if Stefan doesn't give me back my ring by the end of the day. And I know he will because I have you, Elena's sister", Damon replied calmly. He stepped towards her "no! Just stay away from me!" she said sinking to the floor a couple of tears escaping down her face.

A short while later a very confused and sluggish Vicki left the boarding house. Melanie stayed upstairs on the landing hugging her knees to her chest. She watched as the sky turned from a mixture orange and pink to an indigo blue. Damon came back upstairs and she looked at him. "Time to go", he said and Melanie got up, walked past him and down the stairs.

The ride home was quiet and very tense. Melanie just stared out of the window avoiding looking at Damon. He pulled up outside the gilbert home.

Gilbert house

Elena opens the door to find Damon standing there with Melanie. "Can we come in?" Damon asked "of course I can. I've been invited". Damon steps in holding onto Melanie, but not tightly. "Mel you ok?" Elena asked he sister concerned. "Peachy", Melanie replied. Elena went towards her sister but Damon stepped in front "ah. You can have your reunion later. Where's Stefan?" Damon asked Elena. "Out looking for Vicki", she replied with a judging look. "Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. The girls going to thank me for what I did to her", Damon said.

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena countered. Melanie glanced at her sister obviously not getting what they were on about. It was clear that there was a lot more that she needed to be told. "Got the whole life story, huh?" Damon asked "don't worry Mel I'm sure Elena will tell you all about it later but first I've got to get my ring back", Damon said taking Melanie's arm and leading her to the front door. "Oh by the way, a tip for later – be careful who you invite in the house", Damon said walking out the front door and closing it.

Old Mystic Falls Cemetery

Damon and Melanie arrived to hear gun shots. "Wait here", Damon said and ran off vamp speed. Melanie paced by the car growing more concerned by the minute. She knew those shots where at Stefan and even though she knew what he was she can't help feeling worried for the younger Salvatore. Melanie breathed a sigh of relief when she saw both brothers walk towards the car.

"Vicki fed. I'm sorry", Stefan said and Melanie gave him a hug. "But you're ok right?" he asked when they broke off. "Yes. Would you mind taking me home?" Melanie asked "of course", Stefan replied. He led her to his car and drove off neither of them looking at Damon.

Gilbert house

Elena was standing outside on the porch waiting for her sister. The sisters embraced as soon as Melanie go out of the car. "Stefan, I will keep your secret", Melanie said to him. She went into the house leaving Elena and Stefan on the porch.

**Down – Jason Walker**

"I tried but I couldn't stop her. She fed", Stefan said. "Oh, my god", Elena replied realising what Stefan was saying. "And Mel is she?" Elena asked fearfully "no. Damon just fed her his blood. Just keep an eye on her tonight and it will be out of her system in the morning. Don't worry about Vicki. I'll show her that she can live like I do. I won't let her hurt anyone, I promise you", Stefan said trying to reassure Elena.

_I don't know where I'm at _

_I'm standing at the back_

_And I'm tired of waiting _

_Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing _

"What do I tell my brother and – and matt?" Elena asked not sure how to even tell them. "We'll come up with a story", Stefan replied. "You mean we'll come up with a lie", Elena corrected him. "I'm so sorry", Stefan said apologising for everything that the sisters have been through. "I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me or Melanie, and I promise that we will keep your secret. But… I can't be with you Stefan. I'm sorry but I – I just can't…" Elena broke off and went into the house.

_I shot for the sky _

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down _

Elena shut the door and sank down onto the floor. Melanie sat down next to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. Elena rested her head on Melanie's shoulder and cried.

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Never knew why it coming _

_Down _

_Down _

_Down…_


	9. haunted

Gilbert House

~Melanie's room~

_Dear Diary, _

_So much has happened. Elena explained everything to me last night. About Katherine and what she was. I don't understand Damon. He kidnapped me and fed me his blood as insurance yet he gave me my vervain bracelet. I just wish that I could forget what happened yesterday. I want things to go back to the way they were before finding out about the whole Vampire deal. Back to when Stefan and Damon where just regular guys with some family issues between them. _

Melanie sighed and set her diary on the bed. She fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist. Melanie pulled on her trainers and put her hair up into a pony tail. She met Jeremy on his way out. "Hey we are you headed?" Melanie asked him "police station to help with the search for Vicki", Jeremy replied "and before you say anything like you should be going to school or they'll let you know when they find her, Elena got there first", he added. "I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that I hope they find her soon", Melanie said going into the kitchen.

"I see Jer isn't going to give up finding Vicki", Melanie said to her sister. "Nope he isn't", Elena said eating her cereal. "What about you? How are you doing, you know with the whole Stefan thing", Melanie asked. "As well as I can be", Elena replied "you're going to see Stefan aren't you?" Melanie asked. Elena sighed "yeah". "Then I'm going with you", Melanie said.

Boarding house

Damon opens the door to find Melanie and Elena standing there. "Is Stefan here?" Elena asked entering the home and getting to the point. "Yep!" Damon replied sounding surprisingly happy. "Where is he?" Elena asked "and good morning to you little miss 'I'm on a mission'", Damon replied. "Where is Stefan?" Melanie asked repeating Elena's question. "He's upstairs singing the rain in Spain", Damon replied.

Elena went upstairs leaving Melanie alone with Damon. "I see you're wearing the bracelet", Damon said "don't flatter yourself. I didn't wear it for you, Stefan gave it to me as a gift", Melanie said. She was about to go upstairs when Damon stopped her. "Don't you have school? I could take drop you off", Damon suggested surprising himself once again. "I do have school but you're crazy if I'm leaving my sister here", Melanie said. Damon left because he didn't know what else he could say.

"Stefan, Elena", Melanie called up the stairs. The pair appeared at the top "hey Stefan, how's Vicki?" Melanie asked as they came down. "As well as can be", Stefan replied. They three went into the sitting room.

Later at the Boarding house

Vicki, Stefan, Elena and Melanie sat at the dining room table. Stefan handed over a mug of coffee. He proceeded to explain to Vicki how it helps with the cravings. It got a bit awkward when Vicki asked Stefan whether he'd had any human blood. Vicki left the room to the bathroom. "I'm going to get some more coffee", Stefan said to the twins.

"False alarm. My body is feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but its weird", Vicki said re-entering the room. She took her phone from her bag and started dialling. "Who are you calling?" Elena asked "Jeremy", Vicki replied. "You can't see Jeremy anymore", Elena said. "I will see whoever I want to see", Vicki said. "Even though you could hurt him?" Elena asked "I agree, you need to keep your distance from Jeremy only until you can learn to control the urges", Melanie added.

Vicki suddenly grabbed Elena by the throat and shoved her against the wall. "Vicki let her go", Melanie said grabbing the vampires arm. Vicki shoved Melanie backwards into the table, knocking her unconscious.

Stefan came into the room when he heard the commotion. He knelt by Melanie as she came to. "Argh my head", she groaned. Stefan helped her into a chair. "You'd better take her home", he said to Elena.

Gilbert House

Elena spoke to Jeremy when she and Melanie got home. In the end she managed to persuade him to go to the Halloween carnival at school. "Hey I'm going to take Jeremy to the carnival you want to come or is your head too bad?" Elena asked her sister. "My head is fine. Just got to let the aspirin kick in but yeah I'll come. Better find something to wear", Melanie replied. She shifted through the clothes in her wardrobe after Elena had left to get herself ready.

Melanie eventually went for last year's costume which was Lara Croft. Ok not exactly scary but she and a couple of friends went as her last year. She dressed in black shorts, black t-shirt and boots. Melanie pulled her hair back into a French braid and strapped on the leg holsters with the toy guns. She didn't wear the charm bracelet but she did put it in her pocket. Melanie knocked on Elena's door to see if she was ready.

"Come in", she heard her sister say. "Hm. Nurse Gilbert", Melanie said looking at Elena's costume. "It was last year's and yours?" "Same. Wore this to my schools Halloween party", Melanie replied. The two girls and Jeremy went to the party in Elena's car.

Mystic Falls high – Halloween Carnival

When the trio got to the school, they briefly spoke to Matt and then the two girls lost Jeremy. Melanie and Elena split up to look for both Jeremy and Vicki. Whilst searching for the pair, Melanie ran into Caroline who looked upset. "Care what's wrong?" Melanie asked her. "It's Damon. He decided to show up", Caroline replied. "where is he?" Melanie asked "talking to Bonnie. Wait where are you going?" Caroline asked when Melanie took off.

She found Damon out by a large 'caldron' chatting to Bonnie. "Hey guys", Melanie said when she reached them. "Hey Mel", Bonnie said sounding relieved to see her. "Nice necklace", Melanie commented noticing the amber crystal around Bonnie's neck. She felt a similar feeling coming from the necklace like she does with hers. "Where did you get that?" Damon asked recognising it. "A friend", Bonnie replied vaguely. "Caroline. You know that's mine don't you?" Damon asked.

"Not anymore", Bonnie replied. "I'd like it back please", Damon asked. "I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline and she can give it to you if she feels like it", Bonnie replied. "Or I can take it right now", Damon said and grabbed at the crystal. Melanie winced when it burned his hand. Bonnie looked shocked but she ran away. Melanie shoved Damon "What the hell Damon?" she said before running after her friend.

"Bonnie wait!" Melanie called running after her friend. She caught up with her. "I have to talk to my Grams", Bonnie said still walking briskly to her car. "You should come too. She might be able to explain what's happening with you too", Bonnie suggested. "I'd like that", Melanie said. The pair got into Bonnie's car and she drove to her Grams.

Grams house

Shelia Bennet opened the door to find her granddaughter Bonnie standing there with another girl. She knew instantly that something was wrong. "What happened?" she asked when the two girls entered her home. "I did something. I don't know. It came from my necklace", Bonnie replied showing her the amber crystal. Grams looked at the other girl. "Grams this is Melanie. A friend of mine. She knows what I am", Bonnie said introducing her. "Nice to meet you, Miss Bennet", Melanie said extending her hand.

Grams took her hand and got a read on the girl. "You're one of us", Grams stated from what she saw. "I think so. I mean I've had dreams that have in some way come true. I also felt something towards Bonnie's necklace and I've had similar feeling towards another pendant", Melanie explained. "You remember the necklace I wore at the Founders Party?" Melanie asked Bonnie. "Yeah", Bonnie replied. "That's the necklace I've had a feeling towards".

Grams fond this very interesting. She showed Bonnie her necklace around another woman's neck in a book. She explained that the woman is Emily Bennet, Bonnie's great grandmother. As the time was getting on Melanie had reluctantly told Grams and Bonnie that she had to go. Grams suggested that she comes back another time so that they could talk about her being a witch.

Bonnie dropped Melanie off at her home. They arranged for when Melanie could go with her to visit Grams. Later on Elena told Melanie everything that had happened at the carnival from Stefan killing Vicki to Damon wiping Jeremy's memory.


End file.
